


night fever

by ephelid



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, M/M, kortopi is a mad scientist, phantom troupe is family, phinks is a total dad, phinkuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephelid/pseuds/ephelid
Summary: Phinks and Chrollo are about to have their second date. But Kortopi decides otherwise.Children : the second best way to ruin a date.





	1. Chapter 1

Phinks checked his reflection in the mirror. The olive pull highlighted his complexion, his hair was perfectly slicked back, and he had borrowed Shalnark’s cologne because Uvoguin stole his because Kortopi emptied Uvo’s bottle for a “scientific experiment”, that nobody knew exactly was, but almost set the apartment on fire.  He was classy and casual at the same time. Perfect for a second date.

He was glad the guys were out until tomorrow morning. Only Kortopi was in, and he locked himself in his room with his latest video game. He even asked to have dinner in his bedroom, his eyes already redden by a too long exposure to the screen. It was a kind of a relief for Phinks. The kid could be a bit of a teasing sometimes, especially about grown-up matters, and wouldn’t miss the chance to laugh at him after he took his fourth shower or when he needed half an hour to chose his clothes.

Phinks had to chill out. He was painfully aware how terrible he could be when he got too nervous. So nervous Chrollo disguised their first date as an ordinary mission, because they knew Phinks would have just fainted if Chrollo had asked him out openly.

But now, the date was settled, their first kiss exchanged, and Phinks smoked two cigarettes packs and was on his fourteenth coffee. He refrained from taking any alcohol even he felt like he needed some, and now, as his heart was pounding and his hands shaking, he wondered if he had made the best choice.

He had to be perfect, he hammered home for an hour, looking at the snow storm through the window. Everything had to be perfect. Chrollo accepted to date him for whatever reason, and this reason must be a pure misunderstanding. Chrollo, for a moment out of their mind, thought Phinks could make a tolerable boyfriend. He had to prove he could be a  _ perfect _ boyfriend, before Chrollo came back to their sense.They were going to eat out, and with this terrible weather, they’d probably want to go to a cosy place. That meant : his place. With the guys out. And Kortopi deeply asleep. All night long.

He’d also checked seventeen times if he had condoms in his night stand.

The bell rang and he startled so hard he spilled coffee on his sweater. He tried to wipe it in emergency with a dish towel, and discovered too late it was drenched with tomato juice. He sweared, tried to sluice it under the sink tap water, the bell rang a second time, he took the first vest he saw on a chair, put it on, hiding the disaster, and opened the door to a magnificent Chrollo, radiating with beauty, a few snowflakes melting on their shoulders, and obviously freezing on the spot. They jostled him kindly to slide inside the appartement. 

“What a weather. I thought I’d never make it. Bundle you up, this wind is merciless.” they advised. They gave him an amused look. “But I see you already took measures.”

Phinks looks down at his dressing. The vest he took on the chair was Uvo’s, his furry sleeveless one. It was terrible on him.

“I’m…. I’m going to change…” He stuttered. The brief contact of Chrollo’s body against his when they jostled him already made him lose his composure.

He ran to his room, took his second choice pullover, get dishevelled when he put it on, did his hair any old how, came back to the living room, looked for his keys, couldn’t find them, rummage through the flat with Chrollo who found them in the oven, and finally reached the door. Okay it was the moment. He shouted through the apartment : 

“Kortopi, I’m going out, be a good kid and don’t go to bed too late.” Ho yeah, he had to be asleep when they’d come back. He’d better be.

No answer. Phinks sighed. “I bet he’s playing at this video game again with his headphone on. I’m going to tell him to read a book instead, it’s not good to stare at a screen before sleeping.” It delayed the falling asleep, Pakunoda said.

He knocked at the little boy’s door and wasn’t surprised to hear no answer. He opened it slowly.

“Topi ? May I come in ?”

The light were off, and astoundingly, the computer too. Phinks couldn’t hear nothing, but the sound of a thwarted breathing.

“Kortopi ? Are you okay ? I’m turning the light on.”

All he saw was a snoring bump in the bed, and the diner dishes at its foot, untouched. Phinks came to the bed. Kortopi’s eyes were even more red, his nose too. He wasn’t sleeping, but obviously too weak to speak. Phinks put his hand on his forehead.

“You’re burning…”

Chrollo had left a flustered, shy, and anxious Phinks going into the kid's room.They saw coming back an assured and decided man, as if he had changed his personality after he changed clothes.

“Date cancelled. The kid is ill.”

Phinks took his phone and dialed a number. He swore. “The reception is terrible. Probably the weather.” He left a message on the answerphone, and collapsed on the couch. “I’m sorry Danch… Chrollo. We have to postpone.”

“What are you talking about ? Let’s have our date here. I won’t let you and the kid down. I saw a pharmacy on the way, I’ll ask them advices to relieve Kortopi for this night before the doctor arrives.” They stood up from the couch, leaving a stupefied Phinks. “How about you cook us the dinner ? I’ve heard you have very good cooker skills.”

Chrollo was smiling but obviously wasn’t giving him any choice. So much kindness and genuine interest passed through the wall of Phinks’ worries. He wanted to hug them so bad he didn’t took the time to stand up. He grabbed Chrollo knees and rub his face on their thighs. “Ho thank you thank you thank you you’re so kind you’re the best…” He looked up to them : “I’m going to make an invigorating broth for Topi, he needs something in his stomach even if he has no appetite, and I’ll cook us the best meal and we gonna eat some…” and then he realized, in this position, at what level of Chrollo’s body his face was. He pushed them away so hard they almost fell off, jumped on his feet, and, blushing hard, ran to the bathroom, yelling unnecessary loud : “I...I’ll put a fresh towel on his forehead !” and locked in the bathroom way too long for just taking a towel. Chrollo heard the cold water tap flowing for an entire minute.

They chuckled, took a handful of money in the kitchen, and went out. And came back in. They took Uvo’s vest and put it on over their coat. Too bad for the aesthetic, it was too cold outside.

**********

Phinks was bend over the table, mincing vegetables with dexterity, when he heard Chrollo coming back. They sniffed the air : “Hum…. what an appetizing scent. Is our diner smelling so good ?”

“No, it’s Kortopi’s broth. I’m only preparing the ingredients for us.”

“You can make a mundane broth so flavored ? I can’t wait to taste what you’d make for us. I’m already salivating.”

Chrollo went to Kortopi’s room to give him his meds. Phinks concentrated on his work. He was shaping carrots in little flowers. Was it too much ? They wouldn’t eat before an hour if he went on with it. And Chrollo was already salivating. Ho no, he was ruining everything again. 

He didn’t have the time to lose even more time wondering how he could save time, because Chrollo came back quickly. “Kortopi refuses to take his syrup. He says it smells too bad. The pharmacist told me it’s strawberry flavored, though.” They opened the bottle and sniffed. “Well I can’t blame him. If a strawberry smelled like this, it’s probably poisoned. But he took the effervescent pill.”

“Yeah, he likes the fizzy feel. He licked a bath bomb once.”

“Ho dear” Chrollo giggled.

“He said it was for science.”

“It’s a healthy curiosity.”

“He does these things all the time. Lately, it’s Feitan who takes care of him the most, and now he makes experiments with fire and heat.”

“Well, it explains your keys in the oven.”

As his hands were flying lightly over the ingredients, Phinks was surprised by his own calm. It was very agreeable just to stay home with Chrollo, casually chatting. He was cooking, he was in his element, he knew what to do. It was just like everyday life. Better than a romantic date outside.

He was browning onions in the pan when he felt an enveloping warmth behind him. Chrollo’s arms wrapped round his waist while they pressed their chest against his back. “I’m cold” they whispered, lifting up on their tiptoes. They facetiously bite his neck. “And hungry.” They took a look over his shoulder at the chopping board. “It already look tasty. These little carrot flowers are adorable. And what is this ? Cranberry sauce ?”

“No…. it’s…. my blood…I just… cut myself.”

While they were taking a dressing in a drawer and Chrollo treated his cut, he cursed himself. What he was thinking ? Being all cool and casual at home, like in a fucking annoying sitcom ? It was Chrollo ! The boss ! The person who was able to make him a wreck by just breathing ! Of course he was temporary feeling relaxed when he was cooking. He was looking at his work, meaning he wasn’t looking at them, and he was thinking about Kortopi, meaning he wasn’t thinking about them. Just one contact and he lost it so totally he just cut his freaking finger like a beginner.

Chrollo was so cute though. They were neatly cleaning the wound, with soft gestures as if he was petting a bird, and wrapped it in a dressing way too big for such a little cut. “Here it is” they said, giving a little kiss to the finger and Phinks’ heart just melt. “Do you have condoms ?”

If Phinks’ heart was melt, his stomach just somersaulted. “What ?” he croaked. “Already ? We haven’t dinner yet !”

“For your dressing” explained Chrollo. “It would be more hygienic, for both the food and your wound. A nurse gave me the tip once.”

The twitches at Chrollo’s lips corners showed he was trying hard to hold a laughter back and didn’t totally succeeded. Phinks felt a heat rising in his ears. “Yeah, it was what I meant, I know the tip too”, pushing aside the most common sense that was yelling to him his riposte didn’t make any sense.

He ran to the corridor to his room, Chrollo asking him with a falsely innocent tone “Do you want me to put it on you ?” and when Phinks yelled back a “NO” unnecessary loud, he was sure Chrollo was laughing for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two little smutty paragraphs in this one. Not enough to be tagged nsfw, but now you're warned anyway.

Phinks wanted to set a classy and romantic table for Chrollo, but when he saw the kid had took most of the fine china to test its resistance to fire, he settled for the everyday tableware. He found candles though. A miracle Kortopi didn’t use them.

After Chrollo gave his broth to Kortopi, they sat to the table with grace and Phinks served him like a gentleman. He asked :” How is Kortopi ?”

“The fever lowered a little. But he’s starting to cough. I wish he took his syrup so he ho my god it’s delicious.”

Chrolo had taken a bite and was chewing with delight. They took another bigger one, and another, without taking the time to swallow. “Hum… it’s so… yummy…..” they said with their mouth full. 

Phinks couldn’t take his eyes out of them. It was an enchanting show. He put his chin on his fist, and blew an enamoured sigh : “...You eat like a pig…”

Chrollo blinked and straightened up, taking a grip on themselves and their manners.

“Hey, it wasn’t a reproach !” protested Phinks. “It’s the best compliment for a chief ! Please go on !”

Chrollo smiled and kept on eating, a little slower though. Phinks noticed a little pinky shade on their cheekbones. Were they blushing? Wait.. what? Chrollo? Embarrassed? By  _ him _ ? 

“You unveiled my secret. I’m picky about food,  _ *yum* _ but as soon as I find one that suit my taste… _ *yum* _ I turn into a little glutton. And you’re  _ *yum*  _ such a good cook. We’re  _ *yum*  _ made for each other.” Chrollo smiled.

Phinks plunged into his plate to hide his emotion. Holy beers, it was getting serious. He wasn’t prepared for this. He had to answer something, quick, or he’d involuntarily cool off Chrollo’s effusions. He looked them deeply into their eyes, and solemnly declared : “You look sick.”

Chrollo smiled on their mounthful. “You too !” answered Chrollo cheerfully. “You’re turning green. Are you feeling okay ?”

“Perfectly fine.” As fine as he could feel when Chrollo was around. 

“Well, it probably comes from the lightning. These candles aren’t supposed to burn green, right ?”

They both looked at the candles that were spreading greenish sparks. They exchanged a look and crouched down under the table.

The candles exploded like firecrackers, blowing wax and mysterious green substance in the dining room. It lasted two solids minutes before Phinks and Chrollo could get out from under the table.

Phinks and Chrollo stared at the ruined dinner. Chrollo picked wax and green powder in their plate. “Kortopi... “ they whispered. Phinks shacked his head “I should talk to Feitan. I don’t blame him for encouraging the kid but… it’s not safe for him.”

“It’s not safe for anyone” giggled Chrollo. “What a shame, the dinner was so good. And I’m still hungry.”

“...There is pizza in the cooler…” said Phinks with the voice of someone facing the scaffold. It was an insult to his talent.

They finally had a meal-tray in the living room, sprawled in the sofa, listening to music. The pizza didn’t looked to suit Chrollo’s tastes that much, but they were eating anyway. Phinks' pizza slice was cooling off in his hand.

“You’re not hungry, hun ?” asked Chrollo. “You didn’t touched your pizza.”

Phinks mumbled something, hoping it would be enough. When Chrollo had proposed to get in the sofa, Phinks hadn’t expected they would curl upon him like a cat, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Their legs were across his lap, their head on his shoulder. Phinks’ stomach no longer settled for somersaults, it was doing a whole gymnastic performance. If he ate, with his usual luck, he’d just vomit. On Chrollo’s legs, of course, or it would be no fun otherwise.

And now they were calling him “hun”. Sure their temporary lost of mind was lasting. If it was for him, he’d already understood what kind of unworthy dork he was. Maybe they were ill, too. It wouldn’t be a surprise, with this weather. Maybe they had fever, too ? It would explain everything. It was as cold as Pluto when they first kissed. Yeah, it was the only explication: it wasn’t love, it was flu.

He put down his pizza slice and gingerly caressed Chrollo’s forehead, brushing their hair. Nope, they felt normal. Or maybe his hand was too heated by the pizza. He kissed their forehead instead. No, still felt fresh.

Chrollo looked up to him and kissed him. Their lips were sure hot. And soft, too. He responded to the kiss ardently, holding a gasp of air when their tongues met. Without breaking contact, Chrollo sat astride his laps, searching through his clothes for the touch of his skin. Ho my god, it was happening. Was it? Right in the middle of a pizza? Chrollo liked to cuddle, maybe they just wanted a brief moment of affection. He mustn’t get carried away. Phinks’ hand slipped under Chrollo’s shirt, fondling their back, holding them tighter against him. Chrollo’s hips pressed against his in response, with a muffled groan in his ears.

And Phinks wondered no more, thought no more, he lifted chrollo up and they switched places, Chrollo comfortable in the sofa, their arms over their head and biting their lips, while Phinks was lifting up their shirt, kissed their chest, and lightly bite a nipple. They locked Phinks up between their thighs, pressing him harder against them. Phinks imprisoned Chrollo’s fists in one of his big hand, while the other brushed down Chrollo’s front, sliding to their belt, and unbuckled it. He heard clothes scrapping. On his left. It wasn’t them.

He looked at his side and saw a quilt standing in the living room. From a horizontal told, a little hand came out, holding a bowl. “I want more soup” the quilt said.

“Kortopi ! You’re feeling better !” said Chrollo and Phinks at the same time, Chrollo trying to put on their belt discreetly and Phinks putting in emergency a cushion on his crotch. “I will give you soup, just… give me… a minute” said Chrollo fighting with their clothes.

Kortopi’s head slided out of the quilt, his little redden eyes watching the scene. A little devious smile like no child was supposed to have stretched on his face : “You were about to f…”

“....finish our dessert, yes. “cut Phinks, a little panicked. “Chocolate cake. You want some ?

“Yes.”

“For love of good food or you’re hungry for real ?”

Kortopi thought a couple of second. “Not hungry, just want chocolate.”

“If you have chocolate after, do you mind to take your syrup ?” asked Chrollo

Finally Kortopi accepted to drink his poisoned strawberry syrup, and Chrollo threw a piece of chocolate cake in his open and grinning month. Kortopi chewed with satisfaction.

“Do you need anything else ?” asked Phinks. “If you’re feeling better, you could go to bed and have a nice sleep.” He hoped the kid wouldn’t notice his expectant voice tone.

“Yes I need something else” said the kid.

He pushed Chrollo aside, sitting in the sofa between them.

“I need attention.”

*********

The morning after, Shalnark, Uvoguin and Feitan met the doctor knocking at their door. She looked pretty upset.

“I was called this night, and now no one is answering.” she cursed. “You guys need to learn what you want. What is it this time ? I just know it’s about the kid. He tried an experiment on you again ?”

“Nah, he grown over his poison phase.” said Uvoguin.

“It was about time”.

“Now he’s on his fire phase.”

“Well you’ll have the occasion to get on with the firemen, it will be like vacations for me.” she said while Feitan was opening the door. 

When the three men and the doctor entered the apartment, they saw, in the sofa, nestled against each other under the quilt, Phinks, Kortopi and Chrollo, deeply asleep in front of the TV where the Teen Titans were fighting an alien mattress.

“Who is the kid parent at the moment ?” asked the doctor who knew their patients.

“Well… this time it’s more of Feitan… but obviously, for today” answered Shalnark pointing the sofa, “their parents are here.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
